The Plucked Rose of Remnant
by A Guy Called 2623
Summary: {Note: Contains the following Trigger/Content Warnings: Death, Death Mentions, Emotional Trauma, Violence, Angst, Tyrian Callows} If I missed any, PM me, they will be added. After Ruby learns the truth of Summer's Fate, she shuts down and runs... Right into the arms of her enemies.
1. A Rose Is Plucked

**Author' Notes:**

* * *

**Hello there everyone, I'm finally taking a chance and diving into this site. I've been a "lurker" since March last year, and that's frankly too long to be in this state. I can't promise I'll be super active on the posting front, but hopefully the links in my bio will help you with any questions you may have. Anyways, onto the story. [Mild spoilers for RWBY V7C11 "Gravity"]**

* * *

Ruby was shattered. The last thing she remembered with any amount of certain clarity was Ironwood announcing that she and her team were under arrest, and now, they were in Dr. Polendina's home.

She moved to sit up on her bed, but there was her sister's hand on her shoulder, and Weiss saying "No. You've been through too much already." _What in Remnant were they talking about?_

She looked over, and there were Yang's normally vivid lilac eyes. They were dull, with crimson around the edges. Ruby looked around at her teammates. All of them were quite visibly disturbed about something.

"What happened?" Ruby asked. Weiss almost went as pale as her hair.

"You see Ruby…" Weiss began, rather slowly. "Atlas was infiltrated by Salem's forces. Not just Watts and Tyrian, but Cinder too."

Ruby felt her gut twist at the latter name.

Weiss continued, still shaken, "She left a black queen on Ironwood's desk and he closed off to everything, wouldn't hear anybody out. Then, everything happened at once. He confronted us about withholding information from him, telling Robyn about Amity, and then, as we were at our worst…"

"That witch appeared." Blake took over. "Mind you, not in the flesh, but it might as well have been. She destroyed any resolve Ironwood had in his plan, then you, in one of your little 'hero' moments, confronted her. You tried to tell her she'd lose, even if we didn't have to kill her."

By now, the event was starting to sound familiar. In horror, her mind recalled what happened as Blake trailed off. She had confronted Salem, told her they'd seen her fail, and that they'd stop her. Then, the blow of a lifetime.

"Your mother said those words to me. She was wrong, too."

Those last four words completely shattered what was left of her spirit.

_"She was wrong, too."_

Out of nowhere, Ruby felt her eyes begin to flash. Memories, worse than before, flew through her mind. Memories of a single person. Memories of Summer.

She felt another hand on her other shoulder, and there was Weiss, looking shattered just as shattered as her mind felt.

She heard the rest of the story, how Marrow had held his fellow Ace Op's back with his Semblance, allowing the four to escape to Mantle, but she didn't really care. How could she, with the hit that witch had given her without even being there? Once they'd all fallen silent, Ruby's mind only had one thing to say. _Go._

Wasting no time, she activated her Semblance and left her teammates in a cloud of rose petals as they called for her to come back. These calls would go completely unanswered, save for a few teardrops on the bed, and her scroll.

* * *

Ruby next found herself in the depths of Mantle City, trying to help citizens to what few landing zones were still active, and the rest to safety shelters. Any Grimm she saw were soon nothing but floating dust in the wind with a few short waves of Crescent Rose. Even with this, she couldn't take her mind off what Salem had said.

_"She was wrong too."_

_It doesn't mean anything... Right?_ Ruby closed her eyes. _No._ There had still been a chance before. Uncle Qrow said there was a chance, back when she and her friends had become official Hunters. He'd said she was gone, but he also hadn't said she was coming back either. Just like Dad always hoped. But Salem. That witch. She'd taken every last shred of hope Ruby had and tossed it into a fire.

She was quickly pulled from her internal struggles as a Saber fell to icy crystals. She looked ahead and behind for any other threats but none came. Little did she know, she wasn't as alone as she thought.

* * *

High above, on one of the many Mantle rooftops, two figures watched the huntress lead civilians to a bunker, bustling them along, taking shots at any and all Grimm that appeared.

The taller of the two, who wore a patch over her left eye, smiled in a sinister fashion, despite wearing a few new cuts from a sword.

"Look at her down there," she rumbled, her voice tinged with malice. "We weren't able to get the staff or the Maiden, but at least we can get her."

The woman next to her glared at their soon-to-be prey, pulling out her umbrella holding it in a mirror of the huntress, only aiming at the girl's head.

The taller simply smirked. "Patience. We merely need to wait for the correct time to strike, when she least expects it."

* * *

Ruby led the last few civilians into the bunker, before charging at a small group of Beowolfs. Once the door sealed, and the alpha of the pack disintegrated, she let out a small sigh of relief. But this relief was short-lived, as she looked up towards the moon. On the way there, her eyes caught sight of a civilian, up on top of a rooftop, with a Saber swiping at her. Not wasting a single second, Ruby activated her Semblance and shot upwards.

On arrival, she shot the Grimm dead, but the woman was nowhere to be seen. Then out of the blue, she felt a blade slash across her back. Ruby turned in a sharp spin, narrowly avoiding a kick to the face. "You…" she shakily began. "But… it can't be. You-" Another swinging strike, and Ruby dodged again, barely keeping her right eye. Her mind raced, but not against the deadly opponent. She was very much regretting going on her own now, even a single teammate would help. In her distraction, she never saw the next blow coming.

The Reaper felt a kick to the neck, and her head hit the cold concrete, causing her to get a face full of rooftop snow. She turned over and a blade, protruding from the narrow end of an umbrella, was pointed directly between her eyes. Her attacker's twinkled in sadistic glee.

The next sound that came to the huntress' ears was Hush's blade being unsheathed, but then another, more familiar voice rang out.

"Remember, Neo, I need her alive."

Ruby looked and glared, partly in pain and partly in sheer rage. "Cinder."

"You didn't think you were safe from me, did you?" Cinder chuckled. "Oh no Ruby. I've had you on my mind ever since you did this to me." She lifted her patch away, to show an empty eye socket. "And, while I would love to return the favor," she continued, "I have… other needs for you."

Ruby stared at her assailants, at first in anger, then true defiance. "You won't get away with this."

Cinder's smile went even wider. "That's where you're wrong, little one." She gestured to her partner, who sheathed her weapon and raised the umbrella like a club.

The umbrella came down, and the last thing Ruby saw was that damned smirk. Then blackness.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So to explain this story, it started out as a screenplay I posted on r/RWBY oddly on Christmas Eve****. After the most recent episode, "Gravity", I decided it needed an update. I like the idea of Ruby being distraught by Salem's revelation and even with the comforting of her teammates, she just can't handle it. As a result, she does what she knows best: Goes down to Mantle and tries to save all those she can. But as you saw, this leaves her far too open, and far too easy a target. I'm honestly hoping anything like this doesn't happen in the show proper, but who even knows. We're two episodes away from the Volume 7 finale at the time of posting (three for non-FIRST members), so it is on the horizon. And what a grave horizon it is. Until I next post, I'm signing off. See ya then.**

**I do not own the RWBY characters, locations, or series; all rights belong to Rooster Teeth LLC.**


	2. A Team's Distress

**Author's Notes**

* * *

**The following chapter starts out set before Chapter 1, before flashing forward to after Ruby leaves, in case any questions should arise about character appearances. Now with that out of the way, on with the show. [Mild spoilers for RWBY V7C11 "Gravity"]**

* * *

Ruby looked towards the General in shock after he cut scroll communications.

"I'm sorry it's come to this," he rumbled, voice simultaneously sincere and stern, "but until Atlas and the relics are safe, you are all under arrest."

"We won't just let you take us," the young huntress responded, hints of fear in her voice, as Ironwood's elite team stepped between him and her own team.

A simple "I know" was his only response as the doors closed behind him, leaving team RWBY at the mercy of the far stronger Ace Op's. Ruby looked around, trying to strategize the cleanest way out of the room before a full fight could break out.

"We don't want to fight you," Yang said calmly.

"You should have thought of the consequences before you and your partner went behind our backs!" Harriet snapped back, as she began to activate her Semblance. "Everything that is coming ahead, you all fully deserve."

* * *

As Harriet continued her wrathful words, the remaining three seemed conflicted; Marrow most of all. He looked between his own team and the girls they were supposed to arrest. Something about it just didn't sit right with him. He saw Vine removing his weapon, and Harriet continued charging her semblance, clearly ready to knock the wind out of those in front of her. Marrow turned to Elm, who let an almost invisible look of concern spread from her eyes

The younger team reluctantly put on battle faces and drew their weapons, but much to their surprise, the next thing they heard was a loud "Wait!" Everyone in the room turned and stared at the Ace Op's Faunus member. "This isn't right! What Ironwood is planning isn't right! They're right, we need to defend the people of Mantle! If we go along like this, we'll be leaving them to die. Atlas is supposed to be a beacon of hope. Something Remnant should strive to be, and yet when our lower city, our family and friends, need that hope most of all, we're leaving them?"

Harriet scowled. "We answer to Atlas, and what you're insinuating is treason."

"No," Marrow replied, raising a hand. "This is."

Harriet realized only just too late what was about to happen. She tried to activate her Semblance, but a commanding "Stay!" alongside a snap slowed her to a crawl, electricity flowing from her eyes.

"Treason! This is treason!" she called out. "Vine, Elm! Stop them!"

The younger team was shocked at the sight they were seeing until Elm shouted at them to "GO!"

Without a second of hesitation, Yang grabbed her sister and the rest of her team, then raced out the door, just as Marrow's Semblance broke. Harriet made a dash for the door, only to be stopped by Elm.

"Traitors! All of you!" Harriet screamed at her teammates, before shouting out after the escapees. "You won't escape the law!"

Team RWBY ran fast and far all the way down to Mantle and limited safety with Dr. Polendina.

* * *

_WHAM!_ Yang smashed the desk to splinters with a single clenched fist as her eyes blazed a deep crimson.

"That Witch!" she cried out. "Because of her, my little sister's barely functioning, and now we're the most wanted criminals in the kingdom!"

Weiss wanted to correct Yang and say the former statement wasn't entirely correct, but after looking around at the shambles of the room, she decided against it for purposes of self-preservation.

"On top of that," Yang exploded, "Ruby's gone off to fight a battle she knows she can't win, all because of Ironwood! We were helping him and he just turns his back on us and all of Remnant!"

"She's only been gone for half an hour Yang," Blake said, in an attempt to comfort her partner. "Once she's slain some Grimm and had time to put her mind back to—"

Yang turned on her partner abruptly, eyes somehow redder than before. "You don't know her like me! The last time someone brought Summer up like that, Ruby was in shambles for a month!" As she continued, the anger started to diminish from her voice, but the pain was still there. "Dad, me, not even Uncle Qrow, could get her out of that mood. She kept going back to that cliff, to that empty grave. She'd spend nights there, sometimes we wouldn't see her for three days straight. I wanted to put the guy through every wall at Signal, and even that didn't seem like enough of a punishment. You just don't know what she meant to us."

Blake seemed confused. "_Us?_ I thought that bandit queen was your mother?"

"Yes and no," the blonde replied. "She's my birth mother, but she left before I could even walk. Summer… She was so much more than a stepmom. She felt more like a real mother than anything I'd known. And when she… You know…"

The other two girls looked towards Yang, and back towards each other, as a mutual understanding came to rise. Then, Blake stood. "I'll find her."

"Blake you-"

"I would stand out the least in Mantle, I can get around the fastest."

Yang started to stand up, ready to dispute her partner's claims, when the Faunus put her hands on the blonde's shoulders and stared straight into her eyes.

"I know how much she means to you, but our enemies know this too. If they found her, they'd be just as ruthless as Adam was. There wouldn't be anything left if they knew you were coming."

The blonde slumped back onto the bed, knowing her partner was right, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it.

"I'll be back with her in the blink of an eye," Blake reassured. "I promise."

Blake opened the window, and with a farewell wave from the faunus, Team RWBY was just two.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There's not all that much to say about this chapter, I hope the time skip isn't too disorienting for anyone out there. Aside from that, I guess I should thank you guys for the follows and favorites on Chapter 1 ****I'm still new to this site, so forgive any oddities****. I'll probably keep working on this story, at least a Chapter 3 where Ruby is discovered to be MIA, but aside from that I've got nothing. Feel free to criticize either chapter all you want, it will help me make this better going forward. Thanks in advance, and I'll see you next time.**


	3. A Faunus' Failing

**Author's Notes**

* * *

**This chapter starts up immediately after Chapter 2 ends, in case any questions about the timeline come up. With this disclaimer out of the way, let's continue.**

* * *

Blake scampered around the city of Mantle, skirting between buildings and diving into shadows. Even the most keen eyed civilian wouldn't have seen any recognizable features on the figure jumping between buildings, and this was exactly Blake's plan. She'd stop for mere seconds, just long enough to nail a Grimm in its head and send it to dust, but nothing more. She had a promise to keep, and she had every intention of doing so, for Yang's sake.

As the second hour of her search elapsed, the Faunus's will began to diminish. A traitorous part of her mind whispered "_Just give it up. You won't find her. '' _Steeling herself, Blake pressed on, but that little voice kept pulling on the back of her mind. And she was worried… Worried it was right.

* * *

As the fifth hour passed, Blake felt that little voice tugging even more. She pushed it down further, but it continued.

"_You're too late. She's gone forever and it's your fault."_

"Shut up," she snarled.

"_You should just run away. It's all you're good for."_

"Stay. Down." she growled.

"_And now your little leader will die alone and afraid, because you weren't there to save her."_

"You're wrong!" she burst out. "I'll find her, and bring her back, alive and uninjured. I've made a promise and dammit, I'll keep it, even if it kills me!"

The voice went silent, but only for a moment.

"_It might just do so."_

Blake too went silent, but not from the voice. Rather because she'd heard something. It was simultaneously distressing, but hopeful. She may not be too late, but she'd have to move quickly in order to make sure it wasn't.

* * *

Another hit.

Another sharp cry.

Blake drew closer.

She saw a red cloak laying on the rooftop.

She leaped onto the final rooftop from her goal and gasped in shock.

A short statured woman stood on top of Ruby, holding an umbrella. Blake watched as the woman struck her leader's head, causing the younger girl to keel over. Blake could feel the hits, and she winced even harder. But more frightening was the woman standing over her leader.

The other woman's cape was black and wrapped around her body, concealing her left arm. She had an eyepatch on the same side of her head. But most peculiar, she had what looked to be ball slippers. Made of…

_"Black glass,"_ Blake breathed. _"It's her. Cinder."_

Gambol Shroud folded into it's pistol mode and the Faunus stood, with a bellowing "Leave her alone!"

Cinder and the other woman turned to face the new arrival. With a mutual look between them, they knew what the next move was.

Cinder held her arm of flesh towards the intruder, and a fireball formed. Once it was palm sized, it launched.

Blake only barely dodged thanks to her reflexes, but by the time she'd returned to her feet, the three were gone.

"No," she whispered, unable to believe it. "No she can't be… Ruby…"

_"You knew it would come to be this way. Run while you have the chance."_

She continued staring in shock at the rooftop, where only a moment before, her teammate, her leader, had lain battered and bloodied. It simply couldn't be. Could it?

Blake pulled out her scroll, only to hear another dreadful noise. She looked up, just in time to see Atlas' mooring lines break away from the floating city.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well that was a thing right? And now because of this, I need to think up a Chapter 4 lol. Anyways, I did make a change up here, simply for drama's sake. While writing, I felt having Blake see Ruby before she fully goes MIA would make any potential sequel better, because now _WBY is motivated, beyond the shadow of a doubt. Also yes, this chapter is shorter than the prior two, but hopefully it still gets the idea across. **As a quick aside, I was writing the inner voice to sound like Adam, but y'all do you and feel free to suggest other possibilities.

**I'm also going to come out and say don't expect a Volume 8 rewrite from me anytime soon, or what I'd like to see in such a place, that will remain in drafts until the actual volume releases. As for the actual Volume 7… just… wow. Chapter 12 did some really bad things to me, and surely will to the rest of you, and going off that, Chapter 13 will be disastrous for our souls as well.**

**Chapter 4 will probably be my last entry on this work for a while, but no sense in saying anything like that until it's actually released. Until then, I'll see you next time.**


	4. A Rose In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**I originally had a very different idea in mind for this update, but it was causing me too much writer's block, so this exists in its stead. I'll go into further detail at the end note. For now, on with the story.**

* * *

Ruby's eyes snapped open. The last thing she remembered was… An umbrella. Neo. And Cinder had been there too. But this place wasn't Mantle or Atlas. Vacuo perhaps? No, it looked far too dark.

She heard a door opening behind her, and as she tried to turn to see, the Reaper grimaced. Her hands were tied to the seat and to the back. All she could move was her head, and only just at that.

"Ooh-oh, little Ms. Rose," a greasy voice spat. "Been a while hasn't it? I haven't seen you since… Oniyuri."

"Tyrian," she growled. "It hasn't been long enough. And besides, I saw you at that party."

"Oh yes, the rally," the scorpion Faunus chortled. "How's Ironwood's robot after that? She still shaken up with the blood on her hands?"

He let off an awful laugh as Ruby tried to pull her hands out of the bonds.

"Now don't you strain yourself, there's plenty that my dark mistress wants with you."

Ruby's face shrunk to a snarl. "You can tell Salem that I won't go down easily. I'll avenge **her**, and everyone else she's taken."

"Why not tell me yourself," another voice came.

The Reaper's face fell, as a tall black-robed figure entered her peripheral vision. Skin as white as her partner's hair, with red lines accentuating that regally cruel face of hers. The face that had almost destroyed her with only three words.

"You…" she could only whisper.

Salem's face drew a minuscule smile as her cruel black eyes gazed over the huntress. "Why of course," she responded. "This is my humble residence, and you are a guest of mine."

"Why'd you bring me here?" Ruby spoke, trying to be brave, but very close to failing. "Cinder's the only one who wanted me and yet she sent me here."

Salem turned away before she spoke again. "I have a special fascination for your kind of huntress."

Ruby's eyes narrowed as Salem continued. "So full of life, and the desire to preserve it. All of your power comes from that desire. I'm impressed."

"I'm aware." Ruby said, suspiciously. "It's why you try to hunt us down. Like Maria and all the others. It's because we're threats. Threats to you, and your power, and you know it. You're afraid of us."

Salem turned towards the girl, her motherly look ready to peel back every ounce of bravery she saw etched on Ruby's soul.

"Since you're so certain, why don't you try to prove this supposed fear of mine?" the witch replied calmly. "Tyrian, let her free."

Ruby eyed her foe suspiciously. This wasn't right, why was she being given a chance? Was she really **that **sure of herself? Ruby's arms fell to her sides, and she began massaging them as Salem stood in front of her, almost as if she only wanted to talk. Ruby steadied herself, and began to think of those warm memories she'd summoned at Argus. Unlike that day, they came easily, and her eyes began to glow. Salem didn't even bat an eye, and held out her arms, expecting the light to consume her. Only it didn't. Ruby's eyes dimmed and soon it seemed nothing had happened.

"This isn't right," the huntress said. "I'd be using them for destruction and that isn't what they're meant for. I'd be no better than any of you."

A smile started to cross the Witch's face, but Tyrian burst out, enraged. "Child! You dare to disrespect our goddess like that?! When your elder commands you to do something, you'll do it without hesitation!"

"That is enough Tyrian," came the cold and calm response of Salem. "She is right, using her powers to harm isn't in their nature."

There it was again, that feeling of unease swept over Ruby. Why was Salem so calm? Why hadn't she made a move against her yet?

"Dear child," the woman spoke, almost as if reading her thoughts. "Come with me, you surely must want to see this place you now share?"

Ruby eyed the scorpion and the witch anxiously, and Salem revealed an almost caring smile. "Don't be afraid, young one, as long as you're by my side, no harm will come to you from the Grimm."

Ruby desperately considered activating her Semblance, and scattering away, back to Mantle, back to her friends and family, but as the Witch extended a kind hand, the Rose could only take it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. Just wow. I'm definitely liking where this has gone as opposed to my original plan. Speaking of, this chapter was initially supposed to center around Yang, Weiss and ALPN going through Atlas, trying to stop Ironwood from raising the city, but I really didn't like the dialogue I was writing. It just didn't feel natural. This, alongside the teaser I put at the end of "A Tale's End", feels right. It feels natural and it leaves me open to pursue a very interesting plotline, at least IMO.**

**What do you think will happen next chapter? Will Ruby fall for the Witch's plan? What even **_**is**_ **Salem's plan? You may find out, but until then, feel free to criticize this writing, give suggestions for improvements, really anything you throw towards me does help. Until I next post, Happy Reading to all of you.**


	5. The Rose Wilts

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**I don't really have a witty opener for this one, so let's just get into this latest dose of angst, since apparently y'all really like it. For some reason. On with the show I guess.**

* * *

Two figures walked through the dark halls of the Fortress. One, a mere girl, the other, a being as old as time itself. Ruby closely followed the other woman, but with a gust of readiness, just in case her guide may try anything. Salem, on the other hand, simply watched the one following her, impressed by the huntress's brave front but also knowing exactly how to bring that front down.

Tyrian had long since scuttled back to a combat arena and his laughter could be heard as Beowulf's cried out in a sound reminiscent of pain. Ruby flinched at the sounds, but Salem only kept moving along.

"You see dear child," the witch began. "I know you've seen what Jinn told you, but allow me to explain things in a more personal manner. Do you remember how it made you feel to see your uncle on the verge of death?"

"You mean because of Tyrian?" Ruby almost snapped back. "One of your agents?"

Salem looked hurt. "Yes. Ozma's death tore me apart in a way I'd never known. He was the first person who had cared for me. I never had a caring family like you did, but I am not jealous."

"What's your point," Ruby shot back. "Are you trying to justify what you've done?"

"Not at all, Ms. Rose," came the response. "I am merely trying to help you understand what I did, and why. You see, it was only heartbreak that brought me to that point. I let it consume me and I left my better judgement behind when it could have helped me. I honestly envy you humans. You know you have short lifes from the start, and yet you are able to live them to the fullest."

Ruby's mind flashed back to that dark day two years ago. "Not all of us have that chance," she almost growled.

"Oh yes, Ms. Nikos," the Witch coldly responded. "If it's any consolation, Cinder wasn't supposed to do that. I would have had her expelled from my order, but you did enough to her."

"Why don't I believe you?" Ruby muttered only just loud enough to hear.

"I wouldn't believe me either, child," came the response.

Ruby's fight or flight instincts stirred even more after this, but despite herself, she stayed. "This is the _thing_ we're supposed to defeat," she thought, "but she's given me no reason to do such a thing. She even let me try. What is happening? Is this another thing Oz was wrong about?"

The two went past another training room, and there were two of Ruby's older foes. She hoped neither would notice, but the red and grey eyes of Emerald and Mercury followed her past the door.

For the briefest ghost of a moment, the Huntress thought she heard her uncle, but it didn't entirely sound like him. It sounded younger, sadder even.

* * *

After a while, Ruby finally bit the proverbial bullet and asked that big question. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

"It has occurred to me," Salem's voice rumbled, "that you don't have a place to rest. You may use my chambers, until you feel well enough to move along on your journey."

"I won't join you," Ruby replied, steel in her voice. "So if that's what you want, you might as well kill me now."

"I have no intention of controlling you," Salem responded. "You have a bright path ahead of you, Ms. Rose, and I wouldn't extinguish that light of yours, even if it meant saving my own self."

With that, the witch calmly exited the chamber, and the dark doors closed with a thud.

* * *

Ruby lay on the bed, thinking over everything she'd witnessed, and everything Salem had shown her.

"Could she really be all that bad?" she thought to herself. "Oz lied to us about many things before, is this one of them? But if she is a non-combative being, one who just wants the betterment of Remnant, then why has she done such terrible things?"

She fell into a deep sleep, trying to make sense of it all. Unfortunately, the doors slid open, and a dark-skinned woman with red eyes and green hair entered. A boy with grey hair and an equally grey soul followed as the former looked over the Huntress.

"So what are you planning, Em?" the boy snipped, placing extra emphasis on the nickname. "Just the standard mind break?"

"Stow it, _Merc_," she snapped back. "Let me have a bit of fun in my job."

"No need to bite my head off," Mercury grimaced. As he looked over the huntress, a smirk drew onto his face. "How the mighty fall. She doesn't know how good she's got it."

"I said _quiet_," Emerald snapped again. "You'll wake her up."

Mercury withdrew in mock surrender, his eyes never leaving the huntress as she started to thrash as Emerald began to work her magic.

* * *

Ruby was jerked from her musings into an old cottage. One she hadn't seen since- No. There was the old tree, looking healthy as ever. The tire swing, just put up earlier that day. And two young girls, one in yellow the other in red.

"Yang! Ruby! It's getting late! You two should come in!"

No. No it couldn't be. She looked towards the cabin and her breath caught. There, in the doorway…

"Mom…?"

All of a sudden, it all fell away. The beauty of Patch was consumed by an eternal darkness. The very same darkness she had found herself in upon waking up that morning. And there she was again, with two other women. One looked like Yang, but with black hair instead of her sister's blond. "Raven," she thought to herself. The other woman was unfamiliar, but something in the way she carried herself showed she had some kind of power. And of course, at the lead, Summer. Ruby had never seen it in person, but she knew the look etched on her mother's face from the team's Vytal portraits. It was a look of confidence, but uncertainty as well. The look of a huntress going into a fight she knew she couldn't win.

The scene fell away again. Still in Evernight, but later. The unfamiliar woman lay on the floor, prone and still, with claw marks all over her back. A portal was beginning to form, and a voice called out, in sheer heartbreak, "Don't leave! Help! Rave-"

Ruby turned to see Raven escape the scene as a bird. The portal closed and she turned to see an image that would scar her for life. Salem stood atop her mother, a black fireball in each hand. The witch's face bore no anger, but rather a muted glee, mixed with that motherly, caring look she'd shared with Ruby the entire day. Summer, on the other hand, was battered, bruised, bloodied and as scared as one who'd never experienced true fear.

"It's all a shame," the Witch spoke, every word tearing into Ruby's mind. "You had such life, so much to life for, and yet you threw it all away for naught."

The fireballs morphed into a greatsword seemingly made of the same ooze that surrounded the fortress. Summer's eyes widened ever further in absolute terror, and they began to glow. "Please…," she breathed, "Please no…"

For a moment, Salem's face seemed to lose its intensity, and a small, almost caring, smile appeared on her face. The sword began to melt, and a single drop fell on Summer. The woman screamed in agony, and the world went white.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**A cliffhanger eh? I have to keep you all invested somehow right? Actually no, the reason for this drop is so I don't overexhaust myself. Sure I still managed to pull this out, but I don't want to burn that fire all in one go, you know what I mean?**

**A couple side notes, the other woman is meant to be the Fall Maiden before Amber received the powers. I have an inkling you're already asking "What about the Summer and Spring Maidens?" First of all, why do you think Raven would be here? At this point, she is the Spring Maiden. Sure it does screw a bit with the timeline but until we get an exact, "word of god" date about when she received the powers, theoretically anything is possible. As for the Maiden of Summer, no it is not Summer herself. The idea of having Ruby be directly related to a Maiden doesn't really sit well with me, and plus that plot point has been hit so many times on the r/RWBY subreddit, I thought it might be safer just to avoid it all together. I merely declined to include the Summer Maiden because we know exactly nothing about her.**

**While I was writing the latter quarter of this chapter, for whatever reason, the "Such Arrogance" leitmotif came on my playlist shuffle, and I think it may have actually helped it come out like it did. Who would have thunk it? Anyways, until the next update, Happy Reading everyone, I'll see you next time.**


	6. The Rose Pruned

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**Last chapter was certainly something right? And now the story continues. I apologize if this story so far has been lackluster, I'm still pretty new to this whole thing and hopefully it'll look better as a complete work. With that aside, let's begin.**

* * *

Ruby sat bolt upright in the bed that belonged to her enemy. She felt a shiver as the vision's end played over and over, the scream tearing through her mind. She looked around, trying to see if she was alone. Once this was absolutely clear, only the sound of teardrops and soft whimpers filled the room.

Until the light of the shattered moon brightened the room, not a soul or even a Grimm saw Ruby's plight. The heartbroken huntress remained in the room until the doors swung carefully open. "Dear child," that dreadfully calm voice came, "what is your plight?"

Ruby looked upwards, and there in the doorway, was the one she'd been praying she'd never see again. Regrettably, the gods had left Remnant eons ago, and only Salem remained of their time. She wanted to cry out in rage and terror, but her voice came out low and broken.

"It was you. I knew it was you, ever since I first heard of you."

"What ever are you talking about, Ruby?" the witch responded, using her name for the first time since the latter had arrived. She seemed almost confused, but the look in her eyes gave it away.

"Don't play like that," Ruby snapped, silver light building. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You killed her. Admit it, and perhaps I won't blast you to oblivion."

Salem merely smiled. "That's not your purpose, Ruby. You know this like no other-"

In an instant, Ruby was on top of the witch, eyes all but ablaze with light. "Don't. You. Dare. Use my name again. How many other families have you torn apart? How many other children did you orphan!? Do you know what you do to Remnant by cursing it with your existence?! You're just a Grimm, like the ones Hunters defeat everyday. And when we meet again, when I have my _real_ friends with me, we'll defeat you, and you'll stay down for good."

Her boot pressed down on Salem's neck with enough pressure for a normal being to know she meant business. Alas, Salem was no normal being. She merely moved Ruby gently to the side and rose to her full height.

"Do you believe that, Ms. Rose?" she asked as her gaze was cast downward towards the huntress. "Many have said the same before."

Ruby drew back a moment, her eyes losing some of the shine, before they went out completely. Salem silently regarded her for a moment before speaking again.

"Come, Ms. Rose, there is something you haven't seen."

The witch then exited the chamber, beckoning for the huntress to follow her. Ruby gazed warily at the hallway, how easy it may be to evade her, how simple to burst away and return to Mantle. But against herself, Ruby decided to follow her captor. All for the better as Tyrian fell in line, effectively cutting off any plans of escape.

* * *

The trio went far into the darkness of the fortress, with the Huntress almost losing her footing at several points. Ruby carefully scrutinized every part of the wall they followed so she could make an escape if the time came near. Unsurprisingly the witch kept silent on the journey, but strangely Tyrian had stopped laughing a while back. As nerve-wracking as the laugh was, the eerie silence brought more fear to the huntress' soul.

After what felt like an hour, Salem finally motioned for the two to stop. Ahead of them was a large dark wood door, but the wood seemed to be tainted by remnant's of the Pool of Destruction.

The witch moved aside allowing the girl a full view of the door. "Go on, Ruby," the older woman requested. "See what lies behind."

Ruby's mind went into overdrive with worry. She cast a glance over her shoulder, Tyrian had moved to the other side of the corridor leaving the hallway open. How easy to escape it would be. But as if she were dreaming, she turned back to the door, took a deep breath, and forced it open.

The darkness of the room only added to her own heart's despair. More black ooze dripped from the ceiling and pooled on the floor. A lone Beowulf prowled within, but even it moved aside. Ruby wished it hadn't because then, there on the back wall…

"The last one who paid us a visit," Tyrian snapped, almost gleefully as Ruby dropped to her knees in pure horrified shock. His tail writhed, seemingly preparing to strike the girl in the back. With the pain she felt, she wouldn't have even noticed it. Before it could be done, however, Salem raised a hand and Tyrian retreated.

"Summer," the witch began, "had a heart just like yours, Ruby. She believed she could do the impossible. She was naive, but full of bravery. My only regret is that she brought herself to me."

Ruby hadn't said a word, or even moved since her eyes had seen that sight. Her once loving mother held in a tank, with black goo appearing to be consuming her outwards from the spot she'd been hit so long ago. Her face was serene, almost as if she were asleep, but agonizing pain radiated off of her like a beacon.

Salem turned away and began moving back towards her chambers. Ruby still hadn't moved or even acknowledged a thing, simply shuddering in tearful pain. Tyrian smirked, and shoved the Huntress past the door's arc.

"Why don't you have some alone time," he smiled sadistically. "If that Grimm doesn't get you, perhaps you'll lose the will to fight against our goddess!" The door closed with a thud, but it barely registered to the huntress. She'd been defeated and her opponents hadn't even broken a sweat. The Beowulf snarled, but Ruby could only fall further to the floor in complete despair.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And this is probably where I will leave this fic for the time being. I know it's really cliche, and I have a feeling that a lot of you probably want to string me up by every blood vessel in my body for this but better to cut while I'm teetering on burn out than to push out a chapter that wouldn't be honest to myself.**

**I'm thinking of cutting back to Atlas for the next chapter or two, but we'll see when it happens. Until then, happy reading.**


	7. Pieces in Play

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Been a while hasn't it? I've had a quite a many doubts about where to take this, and as you can likely garner by this chapter's existence, I've got a plan. Let's not dilly-dally around, and let's get going.**

* * *

Broken. That was the word that best described Ruby. The unstoppable Ruby Rose had not moved in nearly two weeks.

For two weeks, she'd remained in Salem's dungeon, curled into a ball at her mother's feet.

Two weeks, she'd not touched anything but her own face to wipe away the long dried tears. She was a mere shadow of her full self, she hardly looked a threat anymore, just a reflection of what she truly was. A scared little girl who had no business being in this fight.

* * *

Ruby was jarred out of her latest grievings as an almost familiar presence entered her mind.

_Emerald_, her subconscious whispered before being violently silenced.

Her eyes opened, and there she was, kneeling in front of her own face. The master thief. Cinder's most loyal lackey.

"Emerald," the huntress quietly croaked out.

The other said nothing, merely putting two fingers to her own forehead.

Ruby's head exploded in pain and she started to cry out. Flashes of her friends tore into her shattered psyche. Pyrrha. Penny. Yang. Blake. Weiss. Jaune. Oscar. Ren. Nora. Everyone she'd ever known. But worst of all, the face that broke her each time. The terrified, heartwrenching, final moments of Summer's life.

"Emerald," she sobbed, as new tears fell. "Stop this. Please…"

The pain went away, as did the visions. Emerald stood to her full height and merely walked away, leaving Ruby on the floor. Her mind fractured again, and a glance upwards only brought those horrible memories back to the huntress. Even the guarding Beowulf was silent as the room returned to darkness.

* * *

The upper levels of the fortress were equally silent as the thief made her way towards the main hall. The massive double doors swung open, and the Black Queen's cabal was seated around that large table. Salem herself was standing to the side looking out over the diminished Pool of Destruction.

"I feel our optimal time has passed," the queen rumbled. "Many thousands of years of Grimm have drained their home to mere fragments of what it once was."

Tyrian growled. "They know of us now. Ironwood told Mantle and Atlas as well. We must move to eliminate them quickly."

"What of our operatives in Vacuo?" Watts pondered. "Bertilak, wasn't it?"

"We lost contact with him and his second in command several weeks ago, just before you and Tyrian made it to Atlas," Mercury grumbled. "Shortly after that, we got news from Vacuo that the upstart team at Shade, the one that came from Beacon, had taken them out in the desert. Big guy with a bigger sword wiped Bertilak's mind for a day and Carmine went down after the blind guy and some kid who can block semblances teamed on her."

"Have you forgotten the Staff?" Cinder snarled. "That was our reasoning to go to Atlas in the first place."

"Dear Cinder," Watts snipped. "Did you forget your encounter with Special Operative Schnee so quickly? Or the robot, for that matter?"

In a moment, Watts found himself staring down the blade of a black glass sword and into the blazing eye of Cinder Fall.

"Say another word, Arthur," the Maiden sneered. "I dare you."

"That's enough you two," the Black Queen rumbled, not taking her eyes off the former Pool of Destruction. "The timeline has changed."

"What will we be focusing on, oh great one?" Tyrian smirked.

"The plan will continue as originally drafted, Tyrian," Watts began. "Vacuo and Shade will fall before we make any further move against Atlas."

"What of the kids?" Mercury butt in. "And old Jimmy Ironshorts? They all know about us now. Even if the General is screwed up as you report he was, Artie, that kingdom is still a major threat."

"The boy is right," Hazel rumbled. "If we attack Vacuo with all our strength, Atlas can form a response to us. They could blast us off the face of Remnant without a second thought."

"What'll you do then, Cinder?" Mercury snapped. "Even if you get the Summer Maiden, you'll still never be able to fight off the entire Atleasan Military, especially since they have a Winter Maiden who knows what she's doing."

"Silence!" Tyrian burst out. "You are all disrespecting her divine majesty as she plans."

The cabal fell silent, and all eyes turned towards the Black Queen, as she continued looking over the land of Evernight.

"Ma'am?" Watts ventured. "What is your planned course of action?"

The Grimm Lady was silent for several moments before finally responding. "Atlas is too much of a threat to ignore at this point in time. We must eliminate the Military before we can attack Vacuo."

"Wouldn't the Sword allow for that task to be done riskfree?" Mercury grumbled.

"It might," Hazel replied. "But if we attack Shade and Vacuo for the Relic, their warriors will deplete our forces, leaving us with no feasible ability to strike back at Atlas."

"Well, why doesn't old Artie just hack Atlas into the ground?" Mercury snarled.

"Atlas technology changes its code far too frequently to make a virus even half as potent as the Black Queen was," Watts explains. "And the military resets practically every single day. I only managed to get into Mantle's systems because the General forgot the city. Needless to say, that is a mistake he will not be making again."

"And you think a full-frontal assault will be any better than infiltration?" Mercury glared at the cabal before settling on Salem. "We know you can't die, but this would be suicide for all of us."

"Mercury." Cinder snapped. "Knock it off or I'll take those arms off to mirror your legs."

The assassin then withdrew, biting his tongue on the way back into his spot. It was then that Emerald finally spoke up.

"What about the girl in the dungeon?"

"She isn't any threat to us," Hazel plainly stated.

"But she could still get in the way," Emerald pressed. "She could regain her resolve and escape to Mantle, warning the military and the Huntsmen of our coming attack."

Tyrian's tail coiled, and his lips twisted into a smile. "Is she still in misery, child?"

Emerald almost answered but Salem held up a hand. "She is not worth it, Tyrian. We'll simply put her out of the way. Somewhere we can take care of her later when she is a worthy adversary."

All eyes turned to the Witch, ranging from confusion to relief. She continued, turning now to face her council. "Of course, it would have to be somewhere she is alone, without any of her friends or family."

"So Vacuo then?" Mercury snorted. "Could have just cut right to the chase and said that."

"Stop interrupting our divine savior!" Tyrian almost screamed. "And stop questioning her too!"

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do to stop me, you animal?!"

Tyrian let off a guttural scream and lept onto the table, tail twitching ready to strike. Hazel then reached over and picked up the enraged Faunus, all while looking at Mercury rather disappointedly. The assassin barely noticed.

"So who's dumping her then?" he started. "All the rest of us are gonna be sieging Atlas into the ground, and it's not like a Grimm could carry her all the way there, especially not undetected."

"Since you've been talking about it so much," Tyrian spat, "what's to stop you being the one?"

"I concur," Watts added. "It'll shut you up for a while at least."

Mercury snorted rather indignantly but said not a word more

* * *

The reaper barely stirred as the sound of a large door creaking open reached her ears. _Maybe it's Emerald again_, her subconscious rumbled. _Has it been a day already?_

Footsteps soon made themselves known to the girl, but rather than the _click-step _of Emerald, or the more seldom Neo, it was a heavier thud with a metallic undertone that she hadn't heard since Haven.

A gruff, but young, voice swam into her mind. "Alright, you little pest," he snarled. "Get up."

The Rose looked upwards to see Mercury standing in front of her mother's glass prison. The boy seemed just as cocky as he ever had, but there was still an undertone of threat in his poise.

"You hear me?" he growled. "I said, get up!"

Even with her current mental state, Ruby was far from the type to take orders from someone barely her elder. A scowl settled on her face as she stared back at the assassin as she spat a simple, "Why don't you make me?"

Mercury angrily raised one of his legs and dropped his boot on her head, and for the second time in a month, all that Ruby Rose could see… Was blackness.

* * *

The boy grumbled to himself as he picked up the prone body of the unconscious huntress. "What a rotten life," he muttered. "One of the top dogs in Vale's underworld reduced to taking children around." He was so caught up in his angered musings that the sound of a glyph dissipating never reached his ears. He never noticed the occupant of the glass tank slump against the side.

As the large dark doors came to a close, a pair of long-closed silver eyes flooded the room with light.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I am indeed back with more of this. That's all I have to say about that. Unfortunately, that return to Atlas I mentioned after the last chapter will more than likely not happen, period. I just can't find a way to take the focus back there after all that has happened with Ruby in Evernight, sorry. But I do have news for the future of this saga. I will be ending it in Chapter 10, ****(three more chapters, count 'em, 1,2,3)****, but I plan to end it with as much of a bang as I can muster.**

**Chapter 8 will take place as Mercury takes this thorn in his side to Vacuo, and a certain pair of teams, one of which was mentioned in this chapter will be appearing if not at the very end of 8, then the next chapter after that. I recently read "After The Fall", and I plan to put this to its best as I attempt to characterize CFVY in this fic. SSSN may be more difficult as most of us only have experience with Sun and Neptune, but hopefully "Before The Dawn" will help on that front.**

**Anyways, I also have plans to upload several more one-shots to my page while C8 is in the tube, so it will be far from a dormant page, I can assure you of that much. But until I next post, I bid you Happy Reading.**

* * *

**8/14/20 update: You can blame/thank Riggy_Minus and Avistar123 for that epilogue. I'll let you draw your own conclusions if you're into that sort of thing.**


	8. The Rose Replanted

**Author's Note**

* * *

**After yet another cliffhanger last chapter, and even more potential emotional torture, we finally move onto better things, and a highly loved team from the Poser days will make a return. But enough with the exposition, let's get going.**

* * *

A pair of silver eyes gradually struggled to open, as Ruby rose once again from a concussion-induced sleep. As soon as they were open, the huntress almost had to squeeze them shut again as a scorching sun was directly above her. A pair of softly thudding feet trudged ahead, along with the sound of an unknown Grimm, that always seemed to be just ahead.

There was a wooden floor beneath her, but sand dragged past her hands. She could vaguely feel a strap around her midsection, but it wasn't pressing down at all, instead, seeming to cradle her on the makeshift landbound raft. She started to stir, but a voice snapped out towards her, "If you move or dare to try anything sneaky, I'll put so much Dust in your little head even Hazel would feel it."

Ruby weakly glared in the direction of the voice, recognizing it to be Cinder's butcher, Mercury. A retort slowly formed, "Let me guess, you bothered all of those others so bad, they sent you here to dispose of me?"

The boy let out a low snarl. "Another word out of you and I'll dump you here for the Grimm."

Ruby looked up towards him, a snarky response building, but she decided to hold her tongue as a large structure seemingly emerged from the endless sandscape. Even with the scorching sun beating into her eyes, she could see this majestic building. Styled like a terraced pyramid, as brown as the clay she and Yang used to play with back on Patch, this could only be Shade Academy.

The landbound raft was brought to a jolt of a stop; a gunshot and a Grimm's dying scream made Ruby wince something major. "Get off," came Mercury's rough voice But before the huntress could even blink, she found herself and the raft being rolled completely over until the two entities had swapped.

The Reaper began to try and right the land-raft, only to hear trudging footsteps, and see the butcher walking north, far away from civilization and back towards Evernight. And just like that, she was alone, yet again. She could only look forward and up towards Shade, hoping someone might be on a patrol and notice the large piece of wood in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Despite having lived in the desert for nearly half a year, Velvet Scarlatina still hadn't fully acclimated to the Vacuan landscape, and a lot of the rabbit Faunus's mind was saying that she probably wouldn't. Not that she really minded, as she still had the rest of Team CFVY to help her along. Fox was essential, as he had been on the trek to Shade, before the Caspians. Before Bertilak and Carmine. And even after that, when they had joined up with Team SSSN, who they all were great friends with, it still didn't feel like Vale to her. It simply wasn't home yet.

The huntress mused to herself on this matter as she and Sun patrolled the western side of the capital city. Yatsuhashi and Neptune had volunteered to watch the east, while Coco and Scarlet took the south. Surprisingly, not a splotch of black appeared on the horizon, not a howl reached either Faunus. It was almost completely silent, save for the occasional wind gust. Then, out of the blue, a single gunshot shattered the silence, along with a Jackalope's dying scream.

"_Was that you?_" Velvet sent through Fox to the others.

"_It wasn't Neptune or myself_", came Yatsuhashi's quick response.

"_Scarlet and I are clear as well_", Coco sent.

"_Fox, could you tell where that came from?_" Velvet requested.

"_Ada says it was North, about two clicks._"

"_Velvet and I are currently on the North side of East, we'll check it out._" Sun pushed in.

Fox's connection broke and the two Faunus began running towards the position.

* * *

The Reaper's eyes grew heavy in the shady darkness of her makeshift roof. Perhaps it wouldn't be too terrible to take a nap, as the desert wind seemed to whisper. The sun beat down, sending a tranquil feeling through the young huntress. "Yes…" she muttered. "Sleep... Until night falls maybe."

But then, two voices rang out. A young boy and girl were both calling out towards her. Ruby began to move out from under the raft, towards the voices. One of them must have seen her and started calling for help. The other, the young woman with ears like a rabbit. "Velvet...?" Ruby began, only for the other to cut her off.

"Been a while, huh?" the Faunus soon began. "How has your team been doing since…?"

"Since Beacon?" Ruby sharply replied. "Yang lost her arm, and… I was too late." She stifled a sob as the night threatened to come back. Velvet nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back in fighting form. Then we'll all be able to keep on avenging those we've all lost. And fight for those we haven't yet."

The smallest of smiles drew onto Ruby's face as the Faunus pulled her out from the sand and to her feet.

* * *

It was rather apparent to both Teams CFVY and SSSN that something more than The Fall was plaguing the girl's mind. Sun found it especially unusual as the last time he'd seen the Huntress and her team was after Haven, a rather astounding victory. To make matters worse for the teams' attempts at helping her heal, Ruby didn't seem to be able to open up about whatever had happened. She just seemed so much more distant than any of them had known her to be, a far cry from the cheerful young girl who'd practically fly into battle, scythe swinging like a metal tornado, silver eyes gleaming like stars. This Ruby seemed more predisposed to merely sit in the shadows at Shade Academy's training grounds and watch as things happened around, and in spite of the Huntress.

After a week had passed since Ruby's arrival in Vacuo, Coco and Sun finally felt they knew what needed to be done. They asked her permission to perform a memory dive. She gave a very hesitant "yes", and the team leaders exchanged their nerve-induced worries.

"Ok Ruby," Coco slowly began as she and Sun escorted Ruby to the ziggurat of Shade Academy. "We're going to see Professor Delphi. Her Semblance allows her to visualize, and make near physical copies of even the most repressed memories. But in order for it to work, you'll have to be in a peaceful frame of mind."

Sun then continued. "Usually any students who see her are put into a sedative-induced slumber, but with how your semblance works, you'd just burn right through them faster than the desert evaporates water."

"So what you're saying is it can't be done?" Ruby asked, with the smallest undertone of worry.

Coco bit her lip. "Not at all, but it will be much more difficult. You will have to keep the calmest mindset you have ever held, especially when the visions begin.."

"Is it… Bad?" Ruby breathed worriedly.

A large frown covered Coco's face. "A week before you arrived, I asked Delphi if she could help me in getting over something I'd been bottling up since before the Vytal Tournament. That mission we took to Lower Cairn. You see Ruby, we were instructed by Oz to exterminate Grimm and take back the town. But when we got there… It was already too late. A Goliath had flattened every house, every family, save for one that hid in a cave. But when we tried to save them… It all just went wrong." The smallest of tears poked out from underneath her sunshades.

"Coco?" Sun spoke up. "You don't have to tell her if you don't feel ready."

"I think I understand," the other Huntress added.

Coco looked over towards the other two, almost doubtfully, but as they drew closer to the shadow of Shade, she instead substituted in a slight smile.

The trio stopped only a moment to stare at the structure, before they took a collective step to the entrance. Coco picked up the knocker on the door, and after a brief moment, she let it go.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hate to leave on that kind of cliffhanger, but I felt burnout coming so that's my excuse. I've tried to keep this to only canon characters, but Delphi was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. I'll be making a full blurb on her eventually, so keep an eye on r/RWBYOC for the next… Month or so, I can't really say.**

**Either way, we are well and truly headed into the endgame now. I'm going to once again extend it to 10 chapters, and allow 9 to be a "rest and recoup" chapter, because Ruby so desperately deserves one of those right? Hopefully, "Before the Dawn" releases while I'm writing the next chapter so I may be able to do things with SSSN, aside from just Sun.**

**Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and as things continue to… Well, continue, I hope you are all doing well in this pandemic. Find yourself a good fanfiction or two (I wholeheartedly recommend any of DMenace's work if you are on ffn. I don't have much for AO3 though, sorry). But, until I next post anywhere, I wish you all Happy Reading, and may the Brother Gods be with us all.**


	9. The Oracle

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**Two chapters left, after this one. It's been what, nearly half a year since this began? But as the reserves of this story begin to really drain, I just want to say, I'm not going anywhere, just moving around a bit. But that aside, its time to get this chapter going.**

* * *

As the door to the Professor office slid open, a deep raspy voice along with a cloud of blue smoke spilled into the hallway.

"I am Sapphire Delphi," a rather trancelike voice spoke out. "Speaker of the prophecies of the Vacuan land. Approach, students, and ask." The smoke cleared and the source of the voice began coughing wildly. "Note to self: This little quirk of mine is very health hazardous."

"Good afternoon, Professor," Sun curtly interjected. "This is the Huntress we called you about, Ruby Rose."

The latter tentatively put a hand out, which the professor began shaking immediately. "Miss Rose. I've heard much about you, and you don't disappoint by any means." The grip released, and she began to walk around the huntress. "My exchange students here have told me you're having a bit of trouble recollecting your self, and while I can help you, it could uncover some really bad memories. So I need to know if you are entirely comfortable with this procedure, as I presume these two have informed you?"

Ruby gulped and responded. "Yes, they did tell me what you do… And yes, I am comfortable. I want to fight through what happened. Even if it tears me apart."

"Commendable conviction, Miss Rose," the professor relayed. "But I just want to remind you that there is no shame in retreating. Only in abstaining."

The slightest pang of recollection appeared in all three students' minds. Back to Beacon when General Ironwood had stated the same. A memory of a man who could stay locked away forever, as far as Ruby cared. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, and the professor began to speak in a relaxing tone.

"Close your eyes, Ruby. Let your mind wander to tranquility and peace. Release all that is holding you in the past. Become transparent with your life, and let your walls fall apart."

Casting a quick glance to Coco and Sun, Ruby closed her eyes and began to let her aura and mind flow free. Professor Delphi's Dust crystal immediately began to glow a vivid green, and emit a small whine.

"This has never happened before," the professor worriedly stated. But her train of thought was thoroughly derailed as her semblance fully kicked in. Dust replicas of two women, one with an arm seemingly made of Grimm, the other rather diminutive with an umbrella appeared over a prone Ruby. The smaller one raised her weapon, and it came down.

Sun gasped in shock at this, but the horrors weren't over yet. Next, a recreation of who could only be Salem, speaking in those motherly drones she was known for. A woman sealed in a vertical glass coffin, a black goo stretching across her torso as a scream enveloped the room. A bright flash of silver light, and then nothingness. Ruby bolted out of her trance, and the Professor dropped to the ground as both person's aura shattered. Coco and Sun only stared in sheer shock at their old classmate, until the Faunus managed to force a few words out.

"So… You saw _her_?"

Ruby could only solemnly nod, before looking at the ground, almost in shame. "I had one thing I was always striving to. Make the world better for everyone." She scoffed. "Turns out when you have silver eyes, it's impossible to know joy for long."

Coco began to form a compassionate response, but the other huntress cut her off.

"Two years. For two years, ever since Oz accepted me into Beacon, I've only known suffering and heartache. It happened with Penny, Pyrrha, Yang. Everyone. People like me are supposed to be saviors, beacons of purity, a true force of hope. But nothing I've ever done has put the world towards those goals. If anything, its probably been made unattainable by me just being there."

"Ozpin once said my eyes are a blessing to all around them, but that's just another one of his lies. They're a curse, worse than the Grimm, worse than Salem…"

The other three looked at the girl, apologetically, wanting to say anything to help her out of this rut, but her next words brought them all to a standstill.

"And people like me? It would be better for all of Remnant if we truly did go extinct." She stood up and pushed past the older Hunters towards the Training Arena, not listening to a word they had to say.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I am well aware this is a much shorter chapter than normal, and that not all that much actually happened, but I couldn't really think of too much else to put here. Thusly because of this, Chapter 10 will no longer be the finale, but hopefully, I can make Chapter 11 something to look forward to, besides me **_**finally **_**pulling the plug on this fic. **

**Either way, as we begin to wrap up the threads of this story, what have you thought of all this? Is there anything specific you would like to see? My comments are open to suggestions, as are my other sites. Go ham with suggestions. (also FYI the next chapter may take a lot longer as WR Week happens right when production of this would be going, not any more noticeable than normal though.)**

**But, as always, until I next post, Happy Reading to all.**


	10. From Bad To Worse

**I'M NOT DEAD! Through many roadblocks of my own engineering, and 80 days of working, we are here. More in the end-notes, for now: Let's get on with the show.**

* * *

Things for Jaune Arc were going from bad to worse as he, Ren, and Nora tore through the halls of Atlas Academy. The recall from Mantle had left himself and Nora feeling uneasy, and Oscar's disappearance had shaken him even further. Ruby's announcement and the arrest warrant had gotten Ren feeling off. And now, Jaune led his team in a charge to find their missing member with troops hot on their tails. "Oscar!" he screamed. "Oscar, where are you?"

A small squad of AK-130's rounded a corner, vambrace blades deployed. "Huntsman Team ALPN, Halt." JNR drew their weapons and charged towards the androids. "_Well at least we can add destruction of military property to the laws we've broken today,"_ Jaune thought." He pulled out of his thoughts and issued a long-dormant command. "Ren, Nora, FLOWER POWER!"

* * *

Oscar slowly stirred to the sounds of battle. The first thing he took in was how _battered_ he felt. His entire body was sore, especially his head. The next thing he noticed was darkness all around him, and four walls all within limb's reach. As his ears slowly came to, metallic impacts made themselves apparent, along with three voices that were all too familiar.

Oscar slowly got to his knees and began pounding on the door in front of him. A sizable metallic crash rang out along with electric sparking. He banged on the door again.

* * *

"What is that?" Nora sharply exclaimed. Another bang on the door. Jaune readied his shield, activating the hard-light extensions.

"I don't know for sure," he said grimly. "But we should be ready for some serious trouble." He carefully walked to the door, placing his ear on it. "Who's in there?"

"Jaune?"

"Oscar? Oscar, is that you?" A smile broke onto the knight's face. "Stand back. We're coming in!"

"No, wait!" Oscar called out. "I can barely fit in here on my knees. It must be some kind of storage closet!"

Jaune paled for a moment. _"Well, that complicates things."_ he thought. "Alright, can you see any sort of hinges?"

"It's pitch black in here. I can't even see my own hands on this door!"

Jaune took a deep breath. "Alright. Ren, what do you suggest?"

The Mistralian stepped forward and jammed one of Stormflower's blades into the crack between the door and wall. He took the other gun and fired along the other side of the frame to weaken the connection and get the object to move aside. "Watch my back," Ren simply said. As if on cue, a squad of AK-200's marched down the hall, rifles already loaded and powered up.

Jaune quickly turned to intercept the androids, the hard light extensions to Crocea Mors absorbing the incoming fire. With a grimace on his face, and his sword to the side, Jaune charged.

Simultaneously, a quintet of AK-130's flanked the trio from the other end of the hall. Nora quickly lept into action against them, swinging Magnhild into the androids. She tripped the switch on her hammer and allowed her semblance to take hold. Electricity flowed through her body, and a wild grin formed on her face as she brought Magnhild down on the front of a Knight.

Ren continued working his way into the closet, firing off several rounds into the doorframe wall. The shouts of Jaune and Nora kept him on a constant edge to move faster. After much struggle and muttering, the door finally broke off, just in time for Nora to smash down the final Knight.

"Oscar, what happened to you?" Jaune blurted out as he rushed to the trio.

He began talking rather quickly but still seemed somewhat unsure as he went on. "There was this specialist, but she didn't talk at all. Then she's directing me along to this hall, and immediately, I'm looking down a knife built into an umbrella! She beat me around for a few seconds, and when I could get a hit in, she shattered and then clubbed me from behind!"

"Neo Politian," Nora spat, tightly gripping Magnhild's handle. "That she-devil. If she ever shows her damn face, I'm going to send it right into the moon!"

"We can't worry about that now!" Oscar shouted as he began to run down the hall. "She's got the Lamp, and I overheard some soldiers talking about Ironwood planning to raise Atlas!"

"Ruby called everybody earlier, we already know!" Jaune shouted back. "Her team is trying to get to him before he gets there!"

"It won't work! He's going straight to the chamber if I know him! This is something I have to do alone!"

* * *

Down in Mantle, Yang and Weiss were growing more anxious by the minute. Blake had not pinged in with any sort of update for well over half an hour. Additionally, Atlas soldiers had passed by their impromptu resting place several times. Pietro had waved them off twice before, but to the huntresses, their luck was running low.

"We have to go," Yang muttered. "Ironwood's leaving Mantle behind, Blake and Ruby aren't anywhere to be heard from, everything's falling apart."

Weiss turned to the window as Mantlean citizens ran to the few remaining landing zones in a desperate attempt to get out of the city. "We have to hold out hope, Yang," she frowned. "Blake knows what she's doing, or is at least skillful enough to act that way."

"The way those soldiers are going around, I don't like her chances," Yang grimly responded. "And ours are even worse if we stay put."

"Then why _are_ we staying put, Yang? You know that something has to be done, so why are we letting that man make his move for us?"

At that moment, the front door to Pietro's workshop slammed open, and the metallic voices of AK-200's rang out.

"Yang Xiao-Long and Weiss Schnee. Orders for your arrest are active at this time. Comply, or force will be applied."

The huntresses looked at each other and quickly loaded Dust rounds into their weapons. A pair of glyphs formed underneath the androids, and they were sent flying up towards Atlas, followed soon by two charged shots from Ember Celica.

"If we weren't going already," Weiss spoke. "We're going now." She drove Myrtenaster's blade into the street, and her old Queen Lancer summoned in.

* * *

Arthur Watts was nothing, if not a proud man. Even in restraints, he grandly surveyed the Atlesian prison, which he'd be calling home, with a cruel scowl. "Pickpockets and protesters," he sneered to himself, looking at the other prisoners. "I've seen worse from just a simple boy."

"Quiet down!" a guard growled, slamming his rifle into Watts' back forcibly. The doctor almost stumbled, but rather quickly recovered, glaring at his escorts.

Farther down the hall, a man in a thick brown cloak stepped forward, laughing rather ominously as the group approached. If the bulge around his waist was anything to go by, then maybe prison wouldn't be entirely unredeemable. At least it would be quick.

"You there!" One of the guards roughly shouted, snapping Watts from his thoughts. "Who are you?"

"Who I am, matters not to you," the figure chuckled as he pointed to the guards. "Or you, or really anyone in this building. Save for you, Arthur." At that, one of his wrist blades sprang open, and he turned towards the group, a sadistic smile crossing his face.

One of the guards reached for his scroll and began shouting into it. "CALLOWS IS HERE! LOCK IT DOWN! **LOCK IT DO- **AAUUGHH!" For his troubles, the poor man got a face full of stinger. The other guard whipped out his rifle and began firing at the Faunus. Tyrian merely kept laughing in his insane way and pounced the guard. The Queen's Servant's dug into the guard's torso and the laughter continued.

Watts scowled as Tyrian stood and cleaned his blades on the cloak. "Took you long enough," he grumbled. A quick swipe from the scorpion's gauntlets set the doctor free, and he immediately set to rubbing his wrists.

"Worry not, good doctor," Tyrian chortled. "I merely had… Other matters to attend to."

Watts rolled his eyes as he pulled his rings out of the first guard's pocket. "Well spit it out, I'm sure it's killing you to not say whatever this is."

"The last eye will no longer be a worry for our queen," Tyrian sneered. "Additionally, Mantle's hometown hero and that pesky good luck charm are no longer a threat to us personally."

"Good job Tyrian," Watts deadpanned. "You strayed from your mission and still did something right. Now if only our Maiden would deign to listen to you."

The two men walked to a large window and looked out towards the floating city as its restraints broke off of Mantle. A smug grin spread onto the Doctor's face as Tyrian began to cackle.

* * *

Penny only felt pain. The battle with Cinder had almost been too much for her, and only Winter's intervention had allowed her to stay intact and largely unharmed. But at what cost. That Maiden had very nearly torn her friend apart, only missing her vital organs by a fraction of an inch each. A med team had arrived in record time, all things considered, but even then, Penny could not bear to even think of leaving the specialist's side. It was rather unfortunate in that case, that once the med team arrived, Winter received a summons from the General, requesting her to the maiden's chamber.

"He has to know what happened," Winter groaned painfully. "Go to him, Penny."

Penny felt beyond conflicted, her heart saying to stay, but her better judgment ultimately prevailing. With an unmatched hurry, Penny flew through the Atlesian sky towards the academy.

* * *

The ride down the elevator brought no small amount of apprehension to the girl, as memories of the initial reveal of this side of the world came back to her in full force. The ice surrounding the platform grew darker as it descended into the catacombs of the Academy.

"_He surely can't be thinking of moving the relic,"_ she thought as the platform continued downwards. "_Ruby said he was abandoning Mantle, but… Would he do such a thing?"_

The cave opening eventually came closer to sight, and a pair of voices came to her ears.

"That's easy for you to say!" one of them rang out. Her audio receptors quickly identified it as Ironwood as he continued. "You can label me whatever you'd like, but the fact of the matter is, I WAS RIGHT! The _minute_ I softened, let my guard down, _that's _when Salem had her opening."

"If you abandon Mantle, you abandon our best chance at reuniting the world," came the voice quickly identified as Oscar. "You abandon Remnant leaving _millions _to fend for themselves so a few can survive, _what kind of-_?"

"All _excellent_ philosophical points, that _won't_ _matter _if Salem wins!" Ironwood roared. The platform drew into the opening, and Penny saw the general slowly backing the boy towards an edge.

"_Listen to me!_" Oscar pleaded, very close to a scream.

"No, _you_ listen!" Ironwood shouted back, his aggression levels growing by the second. "I am _done_ with people's inability to see the big picture, get in the way of doing what's _RIGHT_! Robyn, the council, this kingdom! Even _you_."

Oscar was silent for a moment before bravely replying, "Then you're as dangerous as she is James."

The general's voice went low, too low for Penny to properly hear whatever he was saying. But his next actions spoke far louder than any, as he drew Due Process, shooting Oscar in the chest and right off the edge, the boy's aura shattering in a flurry of green.

The still smoking barrel of the General's gun fell to his side, as he slowly turned towards the arrival. "Polendina," he rumbled as the weapon was holstered. "Was there something wrong with Winter?"

Penny stood in shock, eyes locked with the man. She deployed Floating Array and began to position the blades defensively in case another gunshot was in the near future. Ironwood scoffed uncaringly and began to slowly make his way towards her. The blades repositioned to a more aggressive stance as Penny began to move backward. But the General's advance did not falter. "This doesn't have to go as roughly as it did for Oz," he growled, now extending his right arm.

Two steps later, and Penny found the rear wall of the lift pressing into her back, and Ironwood continued moving towards her, a silent menace with lightless eyes staring back at her. "You plan to abandon the people I was sworn to protect sir," Penny called out. "I cannot allow that."

Ironwood's face fell even darker as he drew ever closer. "Part of me knew you would say that," he scoffed, passing the first blade of Floating Array.

"Stay back, sir!" Penny announced, moving the blades into more of a shield, but the General drew closer, starting to pull out his scroll. "I'm warning you, sir, I will use force if necessary!"

"No, you won't," he replied, staring the Maiden down, her reflection in soulless dark blue pools.

At this moment, Penny broke off from the defense and tried propelling away with the repulsors in her boots. She only got 2 extra feet into the air before they sputtered out and she came crashing back to the ground, Ironwood looming over her head.

"As I said," he rumbled, reaching down to pick up her arm. "This didn't need to happen, Penny. But you've made your choice."

His hand made contact with hers, and a massive jolt of pain surged through the Maiden. Her limbs went completely limp. "What are you doing?!" she cried out in terror.

"What should have been done a long time ago," he growled, dragging her towards the other end of the platform. "After the incident at Robyn's rally, I had you installed with additional precautions to prevent any cyber attacks by the likes of Watts. These precautions also allow for a full and entire shutdown should a high ranking official deem it necessary."

He came to a stop, and propped Penny on one of the icy stalagmites, facing towards the vault door. "The Staff is the only chance of survival this kingdom has left. And it only opens to the touch of a Maiden." He pulled his scroll out and began inputting commands. A walkway from the platform just below the great golden doors extended downwards towards the two. The General looked towards Penny, and for the briefest of moments, he spoke in a kinder tone. "Will you do your duty, Penny?"

She looked up to the best of her ability, catching his tone, but this time, her heart prevailed. "I- I cannot, sir."

Ironwood sighed. "I was afraid you would say that." He input another command to his scroll, and pain far larger than the initial shutdown tore through the Maiden.

"_It feels familiar,"_ her mind raced against the signals. "_Almost as if-"_ Phantom pains around her midsection and torso erupted, along with one on her arm. The reality of the situation struck as Penny began to lose feeling in her limbs. "General Iron-?"

There was no response to be given, as James grabbed her hand, and began dragging her towards the vault door. Penny went completely limp, as her systems began to depower. She felt her hand being placed on the cold metal of the vault, a series of large _clunks_ not unlike clockwork ticking came to her ears as she was released, completely falling limp. As her ears began to depower, one last thing came in.

"Prometheus," Ironwood announced. "Take us up."

* * *

**Special thanks to my beta reader, Avistarr123 (check him out, there's a bunch of really good stuff on his profile).**

**As a note, this chapter takes place during Chapter 3 with the final segment a more personal view of the rise of Atlas that has appeared briefly before. ~I need to make a timeline for this, probably something for whenever this fic gets finished~**

**Either way, I can't really promise a set time for when the next part comes out, or what it will even be about, but when have I ever? Until the next update or post, Happy Reading!**


	11. The Next Move

It was supposed to be a simple operation: subdue and capture Tyrian Callows, returning him to Atlas custody as Pickerel failed to years ago. And to the luck of Ace Operative Ebi, it had gone without a hitch. Despite Robyn's numerous counts of unnecessary roughness with him after the fact, the killer had hardly been an effort.

While most of Clover's colleagues would claim the success fell entirely on his own Good Fortune, he chalked it to the way Qrow fought: Completely unrestrained yet not reckless. Due to the man's unpredictable nature in the fight and the hardly coordinated teamwork of the trio, Tyrian had gone down without even inflicting so much as a single hit. He almost went down _too_ smoothly for Clover's liking, but a mission completed was a mission, nonetheless.

The ride back to Atlas, however, was far from routine. Halfway through, their scrolls were overridden by a desperate announcement from Miss Rose. Was James calling Martial Law and abandoning Mantle? Communications were cut off immediately after, and the four sat in silence for a few moments.

"Declaring martial law?" Robyn growled. "We can _not _let him do this."

"Ms. Hill, I'm sure the General understands the enormity of his-" Clover began to reason before his scroll pinged. Retrieving the device to see what the issue was, his face fell. He slowly stood and walked towards his partner.

"Qrow," he sighed. "You should know I've been asked to bring you in."

Robyn's scroll flew to her hand as a cackle came from the imprisoned man on Clover's side of the transport. "Ooh, a free ride and a show."

"There's also an alert out for Team RWBY's arrest," Clover continued, internally flinching as he did.

"Has James lost his _mind_?" Qrow hissed, gripping the hilt of his scythe.

"He's trying to stop anyone who might get in the way of his inhumane plan," Robyn snarled as she stood, aiming her crossbow. "Looks like he underestimated me. Again."

"Only Qrow is under arrest," Clover explained, in an attempt to placate the woman from Mantle. "After all we've been through tonight, _please _don't make me arrest you as well."

Robyn's snarl deepened as she pulled back on the trigger for her weapon. Clover sighed internally and opened Kingfisher to its full length.

"Cut it out, both of you," Qrow growled. "We're almost back to Atlas. Let's talk to James personally and-"

"It's taking a very long time for this show to get to the _good _part," Tyrian egged on.

"Shut up," Qrow growled again, gripping Harbinger's hilt tighter still.

"He's right," Robyn replied, steadily guarding the trigger, not taking her eyes off of Clover. "Let's get this over with."

"Robyn!" Qrow shouted as the crossbow fired. Clover blocked the bolt with Kingfisher effortlessly and retracted it as Robyn charged. He hooked her shield and threw her to the ground with hardly an effort.

"Fine," Qrow said with an irritated sigh. Harbinger expanded into its greatsword mode as Qrow swung at Clover. The two quickly entered weapon lock as they locked eyes.

"I wish it hadn't come to this," Clover called, as the force of Qrow's blade pushed him downwards.

"It doesn't _have_ to!" Qrow shouted.

Robyn leaped up from the floor, slamming her cross-shield down onto Kingfisher, causing both Qrow and Clover to leap backward.

"You can hug it out once we've taken him down!" Robyn snapped towards the scythe wielder.

Clover cast a swing from Kingfisher, and Robyn cleanly deflected it into the bar holding Callow's restraints in place. As the three traded blows, the prisoner slid his binds off of the broken bar, scuttling his way to the unknowing pilots.

The ship rocked, and the combatants fell to the floor. Qrow and Clover looked up to see Tyrian hunched over a bleeding pilot, laughing maniacally. Qrow was first to his feet and grabbed the man, shaking his torso violently.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he shouted in disbelief at many of the events transpiring at that very moment.

"The will… OF OUR _GODDESS_!" the prisoner screamed in return. He kicked the throttle stick downwards and hurled himself through the window.

Clover scrambled to his feet, snarling to himself as Kingfisher's line trailed towards the man, barely missing Qrow… and completely missing Callows as he tumbled towards the tundra, still laughing as he fell.

The Operative and Huntsman cast a glance at each other. One cut short by a wall of white as the transport plowed into the snowy tundra of Solitas.

* * *

A low groan snapped Qrow back into consciousness. The sound of snapping metal quickly followed it. He sprang to his feet and stared out towards the source of the sound.

A small collection of the anchor lines fell from the city, falling towards Mantle as Atlas itself remained stationary in the sky. Then, as he watched, the city slowly began to rise.

"James…" he whispered. "What have you done…?"

Another groan rolled out of the transport, a more human one. Qrow spun to see Clover shakily getting to his feet. He gripped Harbinger's hilt tightly, the events just before the crash having shaken his perception of the Ace Operative.

"Qrow," the other man firmly stated, Kingfisher extended and a bolas in his other hand.

"Let me guess," Qrow responded, rather snidely. "I'm under arrest for treason to Atlas? Or just for being on James' bad side?" Harbinger folded into a scythe, better suited for non-human opponents.

"I wish it weren't the case," Clover shot back, clutching his side as he stepped forward. "We don't have to fight, friend."

Qrow laughed sourly at that. "You don't know my friends. This," he gestured around, ending on the transport, "Is how it _always _goes."

"That's a shame," Clover replied. "You were a pleasure to work with, even with that endless cynicism of yours."

The Operative took two steps forward, out of the wreckage, before breaking into a run at his fellow huntsman.

* * *

The sounds of clashing metal and irritated yet pained groans snapped Robyn back into the world. She got her feet and stared out towards the tundra as the battle came to a quick end. Clover practically threw Kingfisher's hook around Qrow's leg and then yanked it backward, tripping the Huntsman up. In mere split seconds, as Qrow hovered in the air, Clover whipped his bolas around the other man, sticking him entirely in a bind before he fell flat on his back into the snow of Solitas.

"Qrow Branwen," Clover announced solemnly, "You're under arrest for treason to the Kingdom of Atlas."

"Why couldn't you just do the right thing, instead of what you were told?" Qrow snarled as Clover regretfully stood above him.

"I trust James with my life, Qrow. He gave me a new leg to stand on, and I'd follow him to the end of days." He sighed, looking away before turning back. "Sometimes, the right choice is the hardest to make."

"Well, you're just a regular old bootlicker then, aren't you?" Qrow growled, glaring up at the other man.

Clover closed his eyes and turned away, filled with regret at everything that had transpired. "I'm sorry."

A whistle then rang out from the crashed transport, and Robyn shakily hobbled out of it. "HEY! Lucky Charms over there, snap out of it!" she roared, drawing the undivided, yet confused, attention of both men. "I don't know if you two have noticed the state of things, but Callows has gotten away, and Atlas is leaving us behind. Who's under arrest here is the _last_ thing we should concern ourselves with."

The three looked at each other, with Qrow and Clover acknowledging that her words were true. Atlas had risen during their battle; there was no denying that.

"Now then," Robyn determinedly continued, with a clenching fist. "Who's ready to take our home back?"

* * *

"That power, These memories, You're back, aren't you? You saved me."

"_Actually, you saved us._"

A thundering rumble rolled through the sky, and Oscar looked up towards the floating city of Atlas as it began to rise.

"_Oscar, I-_"

"Stop," Oscar firmly stated. "All I want to know is how we save Atlas next."

A roar of thunder and a deep growl tore through the sky. Oscar turned towards the mountains of Solitas. A large cloud of jet black and blood-red rolled towards Atlas. But it wasn't this that attracted Oscar's attention.

"Ruby!" a voice called out., full of panic and distress. A voice that Oscar quickly recognized.

"Blake? What's happening? What's going on?" he called back, turning on a heel towards the direction of the Faunus' shout.

A moment later, she appeared on the roof of a nearby building, visibly shaken by something. "Oscar, wh- What are you doing down here? Why aren't you with JNPR?"

He put on an awkward smile and rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to make eye contact with the huntress. "Yeah, about that…"

He unclipped The Long Memory from his back quickly and leaned on it while also clutching at the spot where Jam- **Ironwood** had decided a bullet would look nice. His aura flickered weakly in response to the memory, the gunshot still echoing in his mind. The way his eyes went dark as the night as the trigger of Due Process was pulled would live in his nightmares for a long time, Oscar speculated, Ozma offering no reaffirmation or denial to this belief.

"Don't worry about me," Oscar smiled to the best of his ability. "What has happened to you? How is your team?"

Blake tensed at the latter question, shifting somewhat uncomfortably. "Weiss and Yang are at Pietro's workshop, with luck, evading the military. And Ruby is…" She looked away, back to where she'd come from, before quietly speaking one singular world-crushing word.

"Gone."

Oscar felt several old lives cry out in terror, most distraught of all, Ozpin. He looked back at the cloud, stagnant in the sky, his eyes narrowing as the thought of who commanded it came to the front of his mind. His eyes closed, and a familiar presence seeped forward. When he spoke again, it wasn't quite him. His eyes glowed hazel for a brief second before the glow dimmed.

"Then, we indeed are in the darkest timeline." His hand clutched tightly onto The Long Memory, hoping for some semblance of normality. There was nothing.

"I don't presume it would be bold to ask if you had your scroll, Miss Belladonna?"

Blake quirked an eyebrow, and her face took on a more negative structure. "Yes, I do, but the General cut comms when he put out an arrest warrant for us all."

"James, what have you done," Oscar growled under his breath. "You don't think we could rendezvous with the remainder of your team?"

Blake shook her head. "If we go back now, that only ruins us. We'd all be arrested immediately, hardly in a good position to plot out our next move. Besides, what good will grouping up do if he's getting away?" She gestured to the city, which had risen slightly during their conversation.

"Damn the Pools of Destruction," Oz growled again. "He's completely unreasonable at this point. I doubt even Glynda could get through that Mettle-encased skull of his."

"So," another voice spoke up. Blake and Oscar readied their weapons in defense as Robyn Hill shoved through the ruins of an alleyway. Behind her, Clover Ebi and Qrow braced against each other.

"What's our next move?" the almost-councilwoman continued, flashing a determined scowl. Oz surveyed the three newcomers before calmly placing The Long Memory onto the ground for support once more.

"Qrow," he began. "Would you be willing to-"

"No," the taller man quickly shot down. "That's one of your little secrets Oz, and I'm not jeopardizing myself with it."

Oscar took a heavy breath before moving on. "Mr. Ebi, would your communications be active?"

"Affirmative," he replied before trailing off. "If my scroll had survived the transport crash."

Oz grit his teeth before breathing deeply again. "Very well. Our only chance of communication is null and void, and it's not like James would even listen now. Ladies, gentlemen, we are completely on our own. And worse off, Salem is approaching."

"Oh?" Robyn replied. "Then explain that."

Oscar turned, and his eyes widened in shock as he stared at the cloud. "She's… Turning back?"

"Ruby…" Blake whispered in an upsetting realization.


End file.
